frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Miss Stark/Kraina Lodu 2- Rozdział 12
Anna obudziła się w objęciach Kristoffa. Przy nim czuła się bezpiecznie i ciepło. Przez chwilę przyglądała się jego twarzy i myślała: "Ja jakie to szczęście, że go mam". Jednak szybko przypomniała sobie jaka dzisiaj data. Pocałowała Kristoffa w policzek i wyszła spod pościeli. Spojrzała przez okno. Pogoda była przygnębiająca. Szare chmury zbierały się nad polaną. Po uginających się drzewach widać było, że mocno wieje. Anna ukradkiem puszczała łzy myśląc o bitwie. Po chwili Kristoff również się obudził i podszedł do Anny. - Boisz się prawda?- zapytał. Anna przytaknęła głową. - Nie musisz. Cały czas przy Tobie będę. Choćby nie wiem co- uśmiechnął się sympatycznie próbując ją uspokoić. Anna zwróciła się do niego twarzą. Spojrzała na jego szeroki uśmiech i na jej ustach szybko pojawił się podobny. Styknęli się czołami. - Przecież wiesz, że Cię bardzo kocham- powiedział do niej półszeptem. - Ja Ciebie też- wypowiedziała takim samym tonem. Przybliżyli się do siebie. Pocałowali się. Anna wpatrywała się w jego brązowe oczy, w których kryła się nadzieja, a zarazem strach. Mimo to uśmiechnęła się do niego. On zrobił to samo. - Musimy się zbierać- powiedział patrząc przez okno. Oboje się ubrali. Kristoff założył swoją ulubioną grubą koszulę i kamizelkę. Anna postawiła na wygodną granatową sukienkę z czarnym gorsetem, którą miała na sobie podczas incydentu z Elsą. Była ciepła i według Anny napełniona dobrą energią. Założyła tę samą pelerynę co wtedy i kozaki. Włosy związała w klasyczne warkocze. Wyszła z komnaty razem z Kristoffem i zobaczyła Elsę w purpurowej sukni z czarnym gorsetem. Podobnie jak ona, Elsa miała kozaki i pelerynę, oraz włosy splecione w koszyczek. Puściła do młodszej siostry mały uśmiech, chociaż ona sama też się bała. We trójkę zeszli na dziedziniec, gdzie nawet Serafina stała w pełnej gotowości. Elsa pobiegła do Erazma rzucając mu się na szyję. Erazm miał na sobie szatę o takim samym kroju co przedtem, lecz zmienił jej barwy na szare. Wiatr nie wiał już tak mocno jak przedtem. Porywał jedynie włosy dziewcząt. Leokadia miała rozpuszczone włosy i nieco inne ubranie niż przedtem. Tym razem miała dłuższe rękawy i pas z pochwą na miecz. Florianna również się zmieniła. Stała w pelerynie z kapturem i ciemno zielonej sukni. Flora wyjątkowo się nie uśmiechała. Podobnie było z drugą przyjaciółką Anny oraz jej bratem- Mariną i Feliksem. Oboje mieli na sobie szaty w kolorze brudnego granatowego i peleryny. Kasper i Serafina zostali w ciemnym czerwonym kolorze i czarnych akcentach oraz pelerynach, tylko tym razem Serafina pozbyła się biżuterii. Estera była zakapturzona i cała czarna, a na tali miała jedynie ciepło-żółty pasek. Leokadia podeszła do Anny i wręczyła jej pochwę z mieczem z bardzo poważną miną na twarzy. Anna podziękowała i przypięła sobie pas. Leokadia spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Kaspra, a ten pomachał twierdząco głową. Wszyscy pomaszerowali w stronę polany. Zza horyzontu mogli już dostrzec przeciwników. Flora wyczarowała małą fortecę, z której Anna i Serafina miały strzelać. Żołnierzy było bardzo wielu. Nie sposób było ich policzyć, a co dopiero odróżnić. Estera zasmuciła się na chwilę. Elsa podeszła do niej i złapała mocno za rękę mówiąc szeptem: - Nie martw się. Uda Ci się go odnaleźć. To twój brat. Dziewczyna podziękowała Elsie lekkim uśmiechem chociaż łzy w dalszym ciągu spływały jej po policzkach. - Elso, na swoje miejsce- upomniała Kadia. Elsa posłusznie stanęła obok niej. Po drugiej stronie stali żołnierze ustawieni w długim rzędzie. Po środku...Stał posąg Dezerta. Kiedy dzwony w Arendelle zaczęły wybijać godzinę 12:00, na lodowy posąg spadł jeden jedyny promyk słońca, a lód momentalnie pękł. Dezert zaczął się poruszać. Podszedł do dumnie stojących obok siebie Kadii i Elsy i uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - No, no...Widzę, że dobrze przygotowaliście się na mój powrót... - To prawda Dezert. Nie musisz z nas już kpić-powiedziała Kadia- Chcemy to załatwić raz, na zawsze- Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała wręcz zza zębów. - Och Leokadio, skąd ta złość, to uprzedzenie. To jest zupełnie niepotrzebne. Chciałbym się z wami rozprawić bez szczególnej agresji-mówił z szyderczym uśmiechem. - Dezert, nie owijaj w bawełnę, wiemy czego chcesz, a my wiemy co chcemy osiągnąć-powiedział doniośle Kasper. - W takim razie proszę...Macie to czego tak pragniecie...- z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech. Pstryknął palcami, a jego wojownicy zaczęli biec w stronę władców. Kadia i Elsa wytworzyły przed sobą mur z kamieni i lodu, aby rozproszyć uwagę żołnierzy, a następnie rzuciły w nich swoimi najostrzejszymi "pociskami". - Zaprzysiężeni wojownicy mają czerwone ślepia, a ich ciała nie są z krwi i kości. Nie czują bólu. Raz ukłujesz-ginie- mówiła Elsie Estera stykając się z nią plecami, a jednocześnie rzucając w przeciwników. - Dzięki za informację- powiedziała bez uczuć Elsa. Estera się od niej oddaliła i zaczęła przemierzać pole bitwy...szukając swojego brata. Serafina i Anna strzelały ze swoich małych wież łuczniczych. Strzelały strzała po strzale w żołnierzy o czerwonych ślepiach i ciemnych zbrojach. Nie bały się. Strzelały nie patrząc na nic. Erazm powalał ich silnym podmuchem wiatru, a Kasper niszczył. Leokadia nieustannie rzucała w "cienie" kamieniami. Feliks i Marina również stanowili zespół. Feliks polewał ich wodą, a Marina ciskała muszlami. Kristoff szarżował po polu z mieczem, który ofiarował mu Kasper. Wszystko zdawało się iść po ich myśli i rzeczywiście zaczęli wierzyć w swoją wygraną...ale niestety nagle jednego wojownika zabrakło...Marina dzielnie pokonywała żołnierzy. Czuła się taka odważna i waleczna. Ich straszne sylwetki nie były już dla niej przeszkodą. Kiedy w jej rejonie brakło "worków treningowych", przechodziła do innego miejsca i pomagała komuś innemu. Zaczęło jej to nawet sprawiać...przyjemność. Po jednej takiej sytuacji (kiedy powaliła wszystkie cienie w pobliżu), zaczęła się rozglądać za następnymi. Patrzyła na pole bitwy szukając dobrego miejsca i zauważyła szwędającą się ze łzami w oczach Esterę. Przykuła do niej wzrok myśląc: - Dlaczego ona nie walczy? Czy coś się stało?- była gotowa w tym momencie pobiec do koleżanki i jej pomóc, ale zaskoczył ją krzyk Anny: - MARINA UWAŻAJ!!! Marina odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła biegnącego wprost na siebie żołnierza. Anna wyskoczyła z wieży i pobiegła w stronę przyjaciółki. Marina nie ruszała się. Pomimo tego, że wiedziała, że zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo, stała nieruchomo. Anna biegła tuż za cieniem próbując wycelować w niego swoją strzałą, ale nie wychodziło jej to. W końcu cień się zorientował, że ktoś za nim biegnie i przejechał Annie swoim mieczem po jej brzuchu. Anna chwilowo stała w miejscu. Patrzyła jak zza mgły na bitwę. Widziała poruszające się postacie, słyszała krzyki, czuła powiew wiatru, patrzyła na szyderczy uśmiech Dezerta, który stał w oddali. Przyglądała się temu z poczuciem, że jest tu nieobecna. Nagle jej nogi się pod nią ugięły i osunęła się na ziemię, tracąc przytomność. Anna obudziła się w małym namiocie wpatrując się w twarz Flory. - Co...Co się właściwie stało?- spytała lekko się podnosząc. - Jesteś ranna Anno. Zrobiłam co w mojej mocy Anno, ale chyba nie będziesz mogła wbić miecza w Kamienną Płytę... - Jak to? Długo byłam nieprzytomna? - Około 20 minut. Już jest lepiej, ale na tyle abyś mogła samodzielnie pojechać na koniu. - Nie Floro. Nie mogę tu tak bezczynnie leżeć i wpatrywać się w tę rzeź. Chcę się tego podjąć. Chcę wbić miecz w Kamienną Płytę!- powiedziała Anna z dumnym i odważnym wyrazem twarzy. - Jeżeli taka jest Twoja wola to ja się z tym liczę...ale nie wiem czy Kristoff Ci na to pozwoli... - Kristoff tu był? - Oczywiście. Nawet sam tu Ciebie przyniósł kiedy straciłaś przytomność. - A...co z Mariną?- spytała trochę niepewnie i z nutą troski w głosie. - Marina walczy dalej, ale ciężko jej trochę po tym jak dostałaś. Obarcza się trochę winą. Anna ciężko westchnęła. Tymczasem Estera nadal szukała Arseniusza. Rozglądała się wśród czerwonych oczu za piwnymi. W końcu natknęła się na wojownika, który próbował na nią naskoczyć, ale gdy zobaczył jej zapłakaną twarz uspokoił się. Porzucił swój miecz i spojrzał Esterze głęboko w oczy. - Arsen, to Ty?- powiedziała z nadzieją w głosie. - Tak. To ja. - Dlaczego mnie opuściłeś? - Nie miałem wyjścia. Inaczej krzywda stałaby się Tobie i rodzicom. Zmusili mnie do wstąpienia do oddziału. - Martwiłam się o Ciebie. Wróć na dobrą stronę. - Nie mogę. - Dlaczego? - Nawet gdybym chciał, to i tak nie odzyskam nigdy ludzkiego ciała. - Nie rozumiem... - Ten kto wstąpił w oddziały Dezerta, nie będzie już człowiekiem. Estera znów zaczęła puszczać łzy. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszy. - To co teraz zrobimy? - Nic. Nie będę mógł wrócić jako człowiek do królestwa światła. - Światło...- zamyśliła się na chwilę. Potem podniosła głowę próbując pokazać mu o czym myśli. - To mogłoby się udać...- powiedział. Anna rozmawiała chwilę z Florą a potem wyjrzała przez szparę w namiocie na przebieg bitwy. - Nie mam wyjścia Floro. Muszę to zrobić, bo inni walczą- powiedziała. - Niech Ci będzie. Tylko musisz to powiedzieć Kristoffowi- powiedziała niechętnie, a gdy podniosła głowę, zobaczyła biegnącą Annę. - Kristoff!- krzyczała. - ANNA!? Co Ty tu robisz!? Powinnaś leżeć w namiocie!- oburzył się Kristoff. - Chciałam Ci powiedzieć, że wykonam swoje zadanie! - CO!? NIE! Nie zgodzę się na to!!!- wrzasnął jeszcze głośniej niż przedtem. - Musisz! Ja chcę to zrobić! Nie przyszłam się Ciebie pytać o zdanie, tylko Ci oznajmić co zrobię!- i Anna pobiegła w stronę Leokadii. - Ile jeszcze do „tego momentu”?- pytała. - Nie wiem. Estera ma Ci dać znak- powiedziała przy okazji powalając kilku „ciemnych”. Anna spojrzała na niebo i zobaczyła światło w kolorze jasno-zielonego. - To jest ten znak- powiedziała w myślach i pobiegła do swego konia. Kiedy weszła na jego grzbiet, poczuła ostry ból w miejscu swojego urazu. Kiedy odkryła dłoń, zobaczyła, że biały bandaż na ranie, zmienia kolor na purpurowy. Pomimo tego chwyciła za lejce i pomknęła w stronę lasu. Kristoff mógł jedynie patrzeć na znikającą w oddali ukochaną. Tymczasem Dezert bacznie przyglądał się swoim zmniejszającym się wojskom. Na jego twarzy pojawił się gniew, ale jego gniew był tylko pozorem. Wewnątrz czuł strach i niepokój. Czuł, że jego własny koniec się zbliża. Próbował pomóc swoim cieniom, ale za każdym razem się powstrzymywał. Patrzył na dzielnie walczących władców. Jak dobrze sobie radzą i pomyślał przez chwilę o swojej przeszłości. Chociaż nie mógł puszczać łez, w duszy wylał już całą kałużę. Anna jechała. Poganiała jedynie konia na tyle ile mogła. Krew wylewała się coraz bardziej z jej rany, a oczy pokrywała taka sama mgła jak przedtem. Nie znieść już okropnego bólu i poganiała bezustannie zwierzę. W końcu ujrzała płaski głaz. Wyjęła miecz z pochwy. Zeszła z konia i wycelowała w małą szparę na środku. Szybko i energicznie wbiła miecz i w tym samym momencie padła na ziemię z resztkami sił otwierając oczy. Zobaczyła jak sześć kolorowych świateł unosi się nad planszą. Spokojnie tańczyły po powierzchni i nagle wystrzeliły wysoko w górę. Na ziemi stanęły widmowe postacie dawnych władców. Było ich jedenastu-po jednym magicznym małżeństwie na każde królestwo. Niegdyś było ich dwunastu wraz z Dezertem, ale po dobrej stronie została jego żona- Paradise. I to właśnie ona zainteresowała się leżącą Anną. Podniosła ją, przyłożyła rękę do rany Anny, a po krwi i bólu nie było ani śladu. Anna spojrzała na ducha przekazując jej „dziękuję” i wskoczyła na konia prowadząc duchy na polanę. Szczęśliwie jechała na koniu oglądając się co chwila za siebie upewniając się, że wciąż za nią idą. Dojechała na polanę o wiele szybciej, niż przyjechała do planszy. Jej przyjaciele spojrzeli na nią z daleka pytająco, ale ona pokazała na postacie idące za nią. Wszyscy otworzyli usta z wrażenia. Anna śmiała się widząc ich miny. Podjechała do Kristoffa i pocałowała go w policzek mówiąc: - I co? Warto było się tak o mnie martwić? Kristoff nadal miał otwarte usta ze zdumienia, ale po chwili się ocknął, zdjął Annę z konia i pocałował. Erazm złapał Elsę za rękę: - Myślisz, że to dzieje się naprawdę? - Tak. Jestem tego pewna- i spojrzała na siostrę dziękującym wzrokiem. Duchy ustawiły się wokół Dezerta w kręgu. - O, widzę, że jednak wpadliście mnie przywitać?- próbował ukryć swój strach szyderczym uśmiechem. - Dosyć tego Dezert. Trzeba z Tobą skończyć- powiedział jeden z władców lasu i ziemi. - No wiecie co? Swojego przyjaciela tak urządzić?- popatrzył na nich. - Nie jesteś już naszym przyjacielem od prawie tysiąca lat- wspomniała Paradise. - Więc i Ty moja słodka Paradise jesteś przeciwko mnie? Myślałem, że jednak coś nas łączy… - Łączyło! Ale Ty wolałeś się zamknąć w komnacie i zostawić wszystko inne! Dlatego się od Ciebie odwróciłam…- wrzasnęła. - Nieważne Dezert. Co było minęło. Jesteśmy tu w innym celu- odezwał się władca powietrza. - Chodźcie do nas dzieci- powiedziała półszeptem do młodszych władców królowa wody. Wszyscy posiadający moce posłusznie ustawili się przed władcami ze swojego żywiołu. Wystawili ręce tak jak do tworzenia miecza. Dezert panicznie się rozglądał po wszystkich i próbował przewidzieć co próbują przewidzieć. Nagle z ich rąk wytrysnęły takie same kolorowe promienie, które widziała wcześniej Anna. Owinęły Dezerta jak silne sznury. Potem pokazały się kolejne promienie i każdy z władców posłużył się swoją najskuteczniejszą bronią. Dezert krzyczał w niebogłosy, ale nikt się tym szczególnie nie przejął. Było już po wszystkim. Dezert rozpadł się na miliony małych kawałeczków, które poleciały we wszystkie strony świata. Anna pobiegła do Elsy i rzuciła jej się na szyję ciesząc się okropnie. Tymczasem Estera stała naprzeciwko swojego brata, który wbił sobie w brzuch miecz. Wszyscy panicznie się przerazili, bo nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. - ESTERO, DLACZEGO NIC NIE ROBISZ!?- krzyknęła Elsa i już miała do niej podbiec, kiedy ta zatrzymała ją ręką. Elsa posłusznie została w miejscu i przyglądała się tej sytuacji. Estera uklękła przy leżącym już na ziemi Arsenie i uśmiechała się do niego szeroko przez łzy. - Spokojnie. Przecież się jeszcze zobaczymy- powiedział również szeroko się uśmiechając. Po chwili widać było, że Arsen umarł. Wtedy Estera podniosła się, wypowiedziała jakieś zaklęcie i dotknęła zwłok brata. Nagle wyleciała z niego dusza i pojawił się jako widmowa, świetlista postać. Zaśmiał się i powiedział do siostry: - Udało się! Będę istniał! Estera przytuliła się do świetlistej postaci, bo nie posiadała się ze szczęścia. - A wiesz co teraz umiem?- popatrzył na siostrę pytająco. Estera pomachała przecząco głową. Arseniusz podniósł swoje ręce do góry i sprawił, że słońce pięknie zaświeciło. Potem spojrzał jeszcze raz na Esterę, pożegnał się z nią i pomachał również do innych i poleciał wysoko w górę. - Co… Co to miało znaczyć?- spojrzała na Esterę Elsa. - Mój brat nie mógł już wrócić do ludzkiej postaci, więc zamieniłam go w światło. - Ale on się na to zgodził? - Razem to uzgodniliśmy. I myślę, że będzie szczęśliwy. Zapadła cisza. Każdy popatrzył z osobna na każdego z uśmiechem. Po chwili Anna i Flora jednocześnie wybuchły i zaczęły się śmiać ze szczęścia. Wszyscy zaczęli się przytulać i dziękować wzajemnie za sukces. Następnego dnia Anna i Kristoff zaczęli na nowo przygotowywać się do ślubu, tylko, że tym razem z większą liczbą gości. Wszystko dobrze się układało. Podczas mszy ksiądz powiedział: „Mogę prosić o obrączki?”, ani Olafa, ani obrączek nie było. Nagle bałwanek wpadł i powiedział: - Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale…- Anna i Elsa przybrały grobowe miny. -…Ha ha, Zażartowałem sobie z was dzieciaczki! Anna i Elsa odetchnęły z ulgą. Uroczystość przebiegła normalnie. Anna i Kristoff się pocałowali na dowód miłości i zaprosili wszystkich gości do sali balowej i ogrodów na wesele. Tańczono do białego rana. Śpiewano, wznoszono toasty na cześć młodej pary oraz robiono wiele innych przyjemnych i zabawnych rzeczy. Wieczorem Elsa i Erazm znów spotkali się na swoim przewróconym drzewie. - Ten dzień też był chyba udany?- spytał Erazm. - Nawet nie pytaj. Był po prostu idealny!- odpowiedziała patrząc na zachodzące słońce. - A co jeśli… Uczynię go jeszcze piękniejszym?- powiedział niepewnie. Elsa odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła klęczącego przed nią Erazma, trzymającego w dłoniach pierścionek z szafirem. - Wyjdziesz za mnie?- spytał niepewnie rumieniąc się przy tym trochę. - Tak. Tak wyjdę!- powiedziała Elsa rumieniąc się podobnie jak on. I wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie. 'KONIEC' Dziękuję wszystkim osobom, które komentowały i czytały mój fanfick. Myślę, że wam się podobał i jeżeli chcielibyście kolejne opowiadania to piszcie w komentarzach. Mam już kilka pomysłów. ;) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach